


Deshkaar, Padmavati

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [9]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Padmavati wants her son to shine. Without the support of evil friends.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Deshkaar, Padmavati

**Author's Note:**

> Deshkaar is a serene, yet solemn raga of the early morning.

The sun has risen, and so has the Son of the Sun.

“Get up, son,” Padmavati urges little Vrishaketu.

“Can’t I sleep some more?” Vrishaketu whines, turning his head away.

“No, son,” Padmavati sternly refuses.” Come on, up, salute the Sun and say your prayers,” she commands.

She looks on in amusement as the little boy sleepily complies.

 _I want you to shine brighter than the Sun,_ Padmavati prays silently.

 _And I want you to do this without the support of evil friends,_ she hastily adds.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, the prompt involved 'Vrushali', and that was the name used in the Tumblr fic, but Padmavati is the name of Karna’s wife in the Kashidasi Mahabharata, and that's the name I prefer for Mrs Karna, so here we go!


End file.
